Maître - Elève
by Merry Moca
Summary: Dans l'histoire de D Gray Man, nous avons des relations maître-élève. Mais connaissant les personnages (surtout les maîtres) nous ne pouvons pas dire que se sont des relations joyeuses, où la fraternité et le bonheur règnent. Pourtant, ses maîtres aiment leurs élèves... à leurs façons.
1. Lavi et Bookman

Ils avaient pris la route depuis maintenant une semaine. Un petit garçon roux suivait d'un pas laborieux, fatigué, un homme sans âges, les cheveux blancs attachés en une queue de cheval plantée sur la tête et de grands cercles noirs autour de yeux vifs, avançant d'un pas décidé.

« Dis papi, on fait une pause ?

\- Apprend qu'un Bookmen peut marcher pendant plus d'une semaine sans dormir plus de 30 minutes par nuit. Un Bookmen est endurant. »

Le plus jeune du duo fixa alors le sol. Avait il encore envie de devenir Bookmen ? Le peu de ce qu'il avait vu de la bêtise humaine lui faisait peur. C'était trop pour un garçon de son âge.

Ils traversaient une pleine herbeuse, sous un soleil des plus chaleureux. Sentant le vent souffler dans ses cheveux, les rendants tels des flammes, le petit enfant ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette brise sur son visage. Enfin, il ferma un œil. L'autre étant protégé par un épais pansement. Conscient de ne pas sentir la brise aussi bien qu'il aimerait, il chassa les idées sombres qui le menaçait de leurs ombres, et courut vers son maître nouvellement nommé. Celui-ci avait remarqué, consigné, les actions de son petit élève. Si jeune… même lui avait commencé la formation plus tard… Mais ce n'est pas l'âge en lui-même qui dérangeait Bookman, c'était le fait qu'un si jeune enfant était déjà livré à lui-même, et qu'il n'avait déjà plus confiance en l'humanité. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait pris comme apprentis, pour qu'il soit suivi, et puis la formation ne sera pas une désillusion. De plus il était passionné par les livres et voulait connaître l'histoire cachée. Oui, faire de lui un Bookman n'était pas un mauvais choix. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son petit élève…

Et si il devenait un tuteur, un grand père comme il l'appelait ?

Ça non plus, se ne serait pas un mauvais choix…

Bonus :

« Papi, tu lis quoi ?

\- Un livre sur les pandas.

\- Je peux voire ?

\- Après tu me feras un compte rendu de ce que tu as compris.

\- Oui papi… »

« Alors, qu'as-tu retenu ?

\- Les pandas sont des mammifères mangeant le plus souvent du bambou. Ils sont considérés comme une espèce en voie d'extinction. Ils sont gros, blanc, avec les yeux entourés de noir…

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

\- Papi, tu es vraiment en voie d'extinction ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu ressembles à un panda. »

« Le vieux panda !

\- Tais toi, fichu apprenti !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne disparaîtra pas, je te protégerai !

\- Toujours dans ton délire …

\- ^_^ »


	2. Allen et Cross

Un bel homme aux cheveux rouges et un masque cachant la partie droite de son visage, fumant une cigarette, était suivi par un petit garçons aux cheveux anormalement blancs, un drôle de dessin sur son œil gauche et une moufle à sa main gauche. Ils traversaient une rue sombre, mal famée, d'où sortaient des maisons des chants de personnes déjà ivres à 19h du soir. Des ivrognes étaient dispersés un peu partout, et tenter d'offrir au jeune garçon de la boisson.

Mais celui-ci ne regardait que la moufle, une tristesse non dissimulée dans les yeux.

De plus en plus brusqué par les hommes, le petit garçon finit par lever des yeux gris vers les inconnus, de plus en plus effrayé. Loin de paraître surpris par le pinacle que portait le garçonnet, ils se firent plus pressant. Avant de se faire envoyer bouler par une boule jaune à ailes et le aux yeux lançant des éclaires et avec un pistolet. Une fois les troubles fêtes poliment dégagés de la voie de Cross Marian, maréchal (recherché) de son état, celui-ci envoya Timcampi, son golem, rassurait le petit Allen Walker. Ce dernier n'en avait en faite pas besoin. Il s'était renfermé plus vite qu'une huître et n'affichait plus qu'une expression vide. Agacé par le fait que le plus petit n'était plus qu'une marionnette, le général prit le « nabot » et l'emmena à une auberge, autour d'une table où se jouait un jeu de cartes. Mettant le petit blanchet sur une chaise, celui-ci passa du vide, à la plus grande source d'agacement envers le tentionnaire. Ce dernier au contraire souriait sous cape. Le petit avait oublié sa mésaventure.

Il préférait être la source de toutes les rancoeurs, colères, peines, du jeune Allen, plutôt que celui-ci ne se renferme…

Flûte, il s'était trop attaché au mioche… Pas grave, en faite il en était même content.


	3. Kanda et Tiedoll

Yû Kanda, exorciste, était craint par tous. Dès qu'il était aperçut, tout le monde s'éloignait. Son seul regard faisait pleurer les enfants. Pourtant, seuls quelques exceptions existaient : un lapin idiot, une pousse de soja, une jeune fille, un grand homme… et son maître. Enfin, c'était lui qui se nommait comme tel. Il avait beau essayé de toutes les façons possibles de le faire partir, mais il était pire qu'une sangsue. Pourquoi ?

Tiedoll, maréchal, adorait tout le monde. Dès qu'il était aperçut, tout le monde s'approchait. Il était gentil, serviable, quoiqu'un peu lunatique, et avait une petite culture assez importante sur l'art. Il avait quelques amis proches, des amis, des connaissances, des collègues, et surtout ses élèves. Au nombre de deux, ils étaient pour lui les enfants qu'il n'avait jamais eux. Un calme, l'autre plus turbulent. Et c'était celui là qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Même si il faisait peur. Même si il voulait être le plus possible seul, il sentait qu'il se sentait mal, qu'il avait des blessures qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler. Et c'est parce qu'il lui manque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui se confier. Il voulait devenir se confident, cette personne qui manquait dans la vie de Kanda. Un père.

Il avait beau s'y prendre de la pire manière possible, se montrer ouvertement heureux dès qu'il voyait le kendoka, il sentait que peu à peu les choses bougeaient. Alors il persistait, persisterait, jusqu'à ce que son petit élève se sente mieux. C'était son unique but, et son unique objectif. Le bonheur de Kanda.


	4. Allen et Fou

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! Prendre l'apparence de Lou-Fa pour le rassurer, c'est vraiment pas mon genre…

Je crois bien me prendre d'affection pour lui.

Je l'ai combattu, je lui ai mit des raclés monumentales. A travers les coups, je lui ai enseigné à combattre sans son arme.

Je sais donc que au fur et à mesure, il a changé. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose s'est transformé en lui.

Et en moi aussi. C'est la première fois que je m'attache autant à un humain. Je ne suis qu'un amas de données, et à part Bak à qui je ne réserve que mon humour grinçant et des coups bien placés, je n'ai aucunes relations avec les autres membres de la branche asiatique. Je suis peut-être en vadrouille dans la base, mais c'est toujours seule. Maintenant, quelqu'un d'autre vient me voire, parle et reste avec moi.

Et on combat ensemble. Dit comme ça c'est bizarre, mais pour moi c'est important.

Et ce que je viens de faire confirme l'idée que j'ai depuis un petit moment : il m'a appris à ressentir et partager des émotions positives.

Avant je ne savais parler qu'à travers un langage venimeux, mes silences, mes coups. Depuis l'arrivée de cet exorciste, tout a changé en moi. Ou du moins en partie.

On a appris l'un de l'autre. Petit à petit, et ce depuis le premier jour.

On m'avait assignée à sa protection, lorsqu'il était blessé et inconscient, tellement amoché qu'il ne pourrait pas faire un seul mouvement une fois réveillé. Son apparence m'avait dès le départ semblé bizarre, avec ses cheveux blancs et son pentacle à l'œil gauche.

Il était dans les pommes et je croyais pouvoir piquer un roupillon tranquille. Je l'avais sauvé de la forêt de bambous, j'étais fatiguée.

Bien m'en fut, il était partit caracoler à droite et à gauche pendant mon sommeil. Je l'ai retrouvé en compagnie de Bak, juste devant la porte de ma « chambre ».

A l'époque je pensais qu'ils faisaient la paire : un idiot finit, et un nouveau venu suicidaire. A ce moment là, celui-ci avait la tête d'un déprimé. La première impression avait donc était mauvaise. Je pensais qu'on n'allait pas s'entendre. Furieuse d'avoir été laissée en plan, je lui avais exigé des remerciements.

Là, j'avais sentit qu'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre, ou peut-être celui qu'il était avant. Il reprenait de la niaque. Et voilà que le peut de temps après, il demandait à récupérer son innocence. C'était déjà rare qu'une innocence puisse être reconstruite. Il essayait de ce la réapproprier, mais il faudrait du temps.

Néanmoins il avait de la détermination à revendre. J'en avais même sourit.

Après quelques jours et toujours aucunes améliorations, Bak, sous le coup se fichu Baka Bak, me l'avait assigné en tant que…apprenti ? Ouais, je crois que c'est le mot. La première chose qui m'avait traversée et l'esprit et la parole était : « Je ne joue pas les baby-sitters ! »

J'étais prête à le tuer, à lui couper la tête avec mes faux. Il fallait l'endurcir, et quoi de mieux que le mettre en danger de mort ?

Ca doit être pendant ces entraînements intensifs que j'ai dû changer.

Il lui manquait, et même maintenant, quelque chose. Il réussissait à faire apparaître son arme, mais celle-ci disparaissait directe.

Je sentais que quelque chose dérangeait son cœur.

Je m'étais alors rendue compte que je m'inquiétais pour lui.

Une attention particulière, différente de celle que je portais à Bak. Mon « père » m'avait expliqué plusieurs choses par rapport aux relations entre humains. Et cette sensation c'était…c'était quoi déjà ? Amour ? Non. Parentale ? On se rapproche ! Maître à élève ? Oui ! C'est ça !

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs est mon élève en combat, il est mon maître en sentiments !

Et après cette révélation, je m'étais mis en tête de rappeler à l'exorciste pourquoi il était ici, et tout le tintouin habituel. Et voilà qu'après que j'ai remonté le morale de l'intéressé, les scientifiques étaient arrivés.

J'étais pas la mieux placée pour parler, j'avais donc pris l'apparence d'une du trio. Mon subterfuge a été percé à jours et mal interprété ! Non mais qui dit que je voulais draguer le blanchet ?! Mais celui-ci a compris.

Et m'a remercié…

Elève Allen Walker. Ça le fait !

Elève Fou… Ca le fait moins bien, donc personne ne l'utilise, ok ?!


	5. Allen et Mana

Quel enfant triste et malheureux que voici…

Il est si renfrogné qu'on dirait qu'il va se replier sur lui-même il en parait tout petit. Une moue de dix pieds de long, un regard infiniment mélancolique. Des mots acides qui sortent de sa bouche, mais l'attitude d'une personne qui veut se faire oublier. Ses poings serrés, ses lèvres pincées…

Quelle piètre figure pour un enfant.

Depuis que nous sommes dans cette ville, je le croise souvent roder dans le coin. Pour trouver de la nourriture, un peu de chaleur ?

Lui qui n'a que la peau sur les os et le corps bleuit par le froid.

Peut-être qu'il veut rentrer, voir les étoiles qui dansent dans notre cirque ? Si jeune, et sans cet éclat dans les yeux qui indique un émerveillement enfantin.

Un garçon qui a grandit trop vite.

Parfois je tente de parler avec lui.

Sans succès, bien sur.

Je fais quelque fois des tours à l'extérieur, et j'entraperçois sa frimousse cachée derrière un arbre.

Il m'arrive de penser à ce petit garçon dont j'ignore tout, et sans m'en rendre compte je caresse Allen.

Qui est ce petit bonhomme ? Comment s'appelle t'il ? Quel âge a-t-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il aime, n'aime pas ?

Et je me fais moi-même les réponses.

Oh, ce petit bout de chou ? (Je suis sur qu'il risque de s'énerver si je l'appel comme ça…).

Mon fils.

Ah, il ne me ressemble pas ?

On me dit souvent que c'est le portrait craché de sa mère.

Hmm ?

Oh si, il est grand ! 8 ans déjà ! Ca pousse vite, n'est ce pas ?

Et non, c'est parce qu'il mange de tout ! Il n'a pas de préférence. Un bon garçon, hein ? Oh, par contre, il ne faut pas lui parler de ne pas manger, ou de sauter un repas. Alors là, c'est bon, vous le brusqué !

Et une suite sans fin d'un dialogue imaginaire sans queue ni tête. Mais qui arrive à m'emporter dans cette illusion de famille.

A tel point que se brave chien d'Allen me jappe après dés que je divague trop.

Mais il y a toujours une question à laquelle je ne peux répondre : son prénom.

Tout y passe : Simon, Alfred, Camille, Sébastien, Frederik, François, Olivier, George, Morgan, André, Pierre, Paul, Jack…

Rien ne me convient.

Cela en devient une question des plus compliquées, obsédante. Et le protagoniste principal continue de venir, toujours caché, toujours triste.

Jamais enfant.

Un beau jour, le plus beau jour qui soit avec son beau ciel bleu et ces gros nuages paresseux, accueille le plus triste des événements.

Allen, le fidèle chien, est mort.

Il est partit, comme ça. Une belle mort, après une belle vie.

Je l'enterre dans le jardin, derrière les roulottes, à côté de l'arbre qui a vus mes rêves, nos amitiés.

Le garçon est venu voir de plus près.

Allen, tu ne peux pas avoir de plus beau public.

Je m'en doutais un peu, mais le jeune homme en devenir est trop étroitement lié à la mort.

Et il pleure.

De grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues, de la morve coule de son nez.

C'est un enfant qui pleure.

Et cette expression, ce sentiment, me frappent. S'il peut pleurer, alors il peut sourire. Ce n'est plus une idée, c'est une vérité, une affirmation qui me remplit d'énergie.

Je veux lui apprendre à sourire.

A sourire à la vie, sourire aux gens, au monde.

Je ne veux plus voir ses goûtes salées dévaler son visage, mais ses lèvres s'étirer en une courbe aux pointes relevées vers le ciel.

Un sourire d'enfant, large et innocent.

Ce petit n'avait pas de nom. Maintenant si. Allen Walker.

Je lui apprendrais. Parce que je suis convaincu que sa vie devra être ensoleillée par son rire. Parce qu'il s'annonce sombre. Aussi sur que son ombre n'a pas la forme d'un petit garçon, mais d'une créature ténébreuse. Que je connais.

Ce sera une arme contre tout. Une défense imparable.

Mon cadeau pour lui : un morceau d'humanité.

BONUS :

« Dis, Mana ?

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi ce truc bizarre sur ta face ?

-Déjà, on ne dit pas « face » mais visage. Et cela s'appelle un « sourire ».

-Et ça sert à quoi ?

-A montrer aux gens que tu es heureux.

-Et pourquoi tu es heureux ?

-Mais que tu es bavard, derrière tes airs de «que personne ne m'approche » ! Mais c'est parce que je suis avec toi, que je suis content ! Et toi, tu es content d'être avec moi ?

-…oui… »


	6. Alister et Elyade

Bonjour/Bonsoir tous le monde !

De nouveau un "Maitre-Eleve" de mon crû, et ici, c'est pour une raison plus particulière. En effet, l'idée d'un Kroley/Elyade n'est pas sortie de ma petite caboche, mais de celle de Nodoka997. A qui je dédicace cette histoire (j'ai bien travaillé, chef ?!). Et d'ailleur, j'en profite pour vous inviter à visiter ces histoires, et à reviewer ! Parce que vraiment, elle a de chouettes idées, et les mets sur papier avec brio !

Bon, aprés cette parenthèse, je vous laisse lire, et reviewer (s'il vous plait !)

Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas ma propriété, au contraire de l'histoire en dessous.

* * *

Il se détestait. Il n'était pas humain. Ce n'était pas humain de s'en prendre à des personnes qui ne lui avaient rien fait, pour aucunes autres raisons que la faim.

Et pourtant.

Notamment la nuit, il lui arrivait de perdre la notion de temps, d'espace, de lui-même. Il « s'évanouissait ».

Et l'autre prenait le dessus.

Le vampire.

Il savait quand il n'était plus lui-même. A son réveil, un goût ferreux était dans sa gorge. Il avait les oreilles qui sifflaient et les yeux qui piquaient, lui arrachant quelques larmes.

Une personne se trouvait souvent allongée sur le sol froid. Morte et toute aussi froide. Et il n'avait plus faim. Il se sentait rassasié.

Il détestait ça. Il se détestait pour ça.

Alors il se mettait à pleurer, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues blafardes. Tout son visage n'exprimait que douleur et peur.

Douleur par sa condition, peur de s'en prendre à la seule personne qui restait à ses côtés.

Son rayon de soleil au fond de ce manoir lugubre.

Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le monde extérieur.

Son monde se résumait à ce trop grand château.

Son univers se résumait à Elyade.

Les villageois du village d'à côté avait tellement peur de lui qu'ils ne venaient jamais s'aventurer dans les environs.

Seul Elyade faisait la liaison entre lui et dehors.

Quand il reprenait conscience de ces égarements nocturnes et notoires, elle était la première et la seule à l'accueillir, enfermant dans ces bras chaleureux le pleurnichard qu'il était. Elle le berçait doucement, tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

A son grand désarroi, il lui arrivait de tenter de s'en prendre à la belle domestique. C'était les seules fois où il arrivait à refréner ses pulsions.

Il s'était juré de ne jamais attaquer celle qui lui apprenait tout sans son consentement. Dans la journée, quand aucuns d'eux n'était occupé, ils s'asseyaient sur l'un des canapés du salon, Kroley laissant reposer sa tête sur les jambes de la blonde.

Elle commençait alors à parler.

De tout, de rien. De la météo, de la géographie, des animaux, des fossiles.

Des sentiments.

Des gens.

Tout son savoir se déversait dans les oreilles du baron comme du miel. Pour lui, les paroles de sa protégée se transformaient en une douce mélodie apaisante, qui le transportait dans ces champs remplis de fleurs que lui décrivait la jeune femme.

A tel point qu'il ne portait plus attention à ce qu'elle disait, se contentant d'écouter le flot.

Mais les fleurs et les gens l'attiraient.

Des roses.

A la mention première de ces plantes, il avait su qu'elles étaient celles qui convenaient le mieux à Elyade.

De beaux pétales d'une couleur riche et profonde. Le rouge irait si bien au teint de la dame, ferait ressortir ses cheveux blond vénitien, et ses yeux tels deux billes aux multiples marrons, et son teint de porcelaine, et ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuse… Dommage qu'elle n'en mettait pas.

Telles qu'elle les décrivaient, du fin pistil jusqu'aux feuilles, tout lui faisait penser à elle.

Sauf les épines. Elle était belle et douce, loin d'être venimeuse et agressive.

Un ange.

Avec une voix venue des cieux, une allure fière et tellement fragile tout son être respirait la majesté. Il ne savait pas comment elle le voyait, mais lui l'adorait par-dessus tout.

Elle, et seulement elle, pouvait lui faire comprendre ce qu'était le bonheur simple d'être avec quelqu'un.

Plus il en apprenait sur « dehors », plus il voulait rester là avec Elyade.

Les villageois lui faisaient peur, les tempêtes lui faisaient peur, être seul lui faisait peur.

Être sans Elyade le terrifiait.

Elle était la seule à le comprendre.

Dès leur première rencontre il avait su qu'ils étaient liés. Un chaste baisé qui pourtant signifiait dans de choses pour le fragile Alister. C'était presque le premier contact qu'il avait eu avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Il s'était sentit tellement gêné et heureux à la fois.

Après tout, s'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était à cause du vampire. Ou plutôt grâce au vampire.

Il l'avait accueillis dans son château. Et depuis, ils avaient progressivement appris l'un de l'autre. Quelques marques d'affections timides, qui embarrassaient toujours autant le pauvre Kroley.

Pourtant, ces simples gestes signifiaient tout.

Elyade signifiait tout.

Elle lui avait enseignait à comprendre pourquoi son cœur battait plus fort en sa présence.

Pourquoi il ne pouvait se détacher de son odeur.

Pourquoi il voulait toujours la protéger.

Pourquoi il l'adorait.

Elle lui avait appris le sens du mot « aimer ».

Mensonges. Depuis le début, ce n'était que de vulgaires mensonges.

Montée en un pathétique conte de fée, où il jouait une de ces princesses ingénues, leur histoire n'était basée sur rien.

Sur la mort d'une malheureuse.

Sur l'espoir d'une autre de la revoir.

La vérité avait éclatée, au grand jour.

Ou plutôt au fin fond de ce vieux château sinistre qui les avaient cachés du reste du monde pendant longtemps.

Il lui en voulait. De ne pas avoir eu la confiance qu'il avait eu en elle.

Il voulait la haïr, pour l'avoir trompé, et peut-être même de s'être moqué de lui.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Aussi sûrement que des fleurs éclosaient au dessus de lui, que son corps se retrouvait déchiqueter par le poison de l'ancienne domestique, il n'y arrivait pas.

Elle était là, au dessus de lui, prête à le tuer, et il ne pouvait ne serait ce que la détester. Il la voyait sous son vrai jour, et il n'arrivait à ne voir que ce sourire fin et discret qui illuminait son visage.

Ça voix n'était plus celle qu'il aimait écouter pendant des heures, mais il n'entendait pas le changement.

L'Akuma qu'il avait devant lui était toujours Elyade.

Et même lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'achever, il lui murmura à l'oreille « Puis-je ? » Et bu son sang.

Il comprit pourquoi elle ne mettait pas de rouge.

Parce qu'elle réservait cette couleur pour l'événement le plus important pour elle. La mort.

Alors une dernière fois, il l'emmena vers les cieux qu'ils avaient toujours eu envie de visiter ensemble. Derrière les murs du château. Dans leurs pensées, dans les yeux de l'autre.

Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse en une pluie de lumière.

Elyade était bien une rose. Avec des épines empoisonnées.


	7. Mother et Cross Marian

« Plus à droite ! »

Mouvements calmes.

« Mets-y plus d'énergie ! »

Mouvements légèrement moins calmes.

« Allez, allez, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Mouvements brusques.

« Hey, Cross, rappelles moi de ne jamais t'embaucher comme femme de ménage.

-Tant mieux, c'est pas mon but ! »

Cross Marian, maréchal de l'émérite Congrégation de l'Ombre, jeta violement le chiffon à carreaux à ses pieds dans un nuage de poussière.

Deux heures, deux très longues heures remplies de douleurs, de souffrances, d'humiliation.

Deux heures durant lesquelles il avait frotté, récuré, astiqué cette maison de fond en comble.

Balais, serpillière, et maintenant poussière avec un bout de tissus. Même si il c'était avéré que l'outillage était performant jusqu'à présent, là il y avait un bon gros problème : comment nettoyer alors que l'outil est déjà noir de crasse ?

Au-delà de ce problème technique si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il allait se transformer en fée du logis, il aurait bien rigolé.

Quelle idée elle avait eu, cette vieille folle…

« Cross, je suis peut-être vieille, mais j'arrive encore à sentir quand on m'insulte ! »

Elle a encore les idées claires, la sorcière ! Rien quand pensant à cette réplique, il se reçut un coup de poêle venue-dont-ne-sais-où.

Mais avec toute la classe qu'il avait, il ne montra en rien que cela lui avait fait un mal de chien.

Pire qu'un Akuma, cette femme.

« Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi tu fais tous ça ? »

Le mioche. Il avait l'intention de l'emmener en voyage, et depuis qu'il avait émis l'idée, la dame à l'âge honorable lui avait de suite mis le grappin dessus.

« Si tu veux t'occuper d'un enfant, apprend déjà à cuisiner, à faire le ménage… »

S'en suivit une liste de choses qui lui avaient depuis longtemps sortit de la mémoire.

Il c'était toujours débrouillé avec sa méthode, qu'importe celle des autres. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de Mother.

Ainsi, il se retrouvait sous la coupole de l'infâme dictateur, à apprendre toutes les techniques nécessaires à l'entretient convenable d'une maison.

Le temps aussi que le petit se reprenne. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, si la propriétaire lui faisait faire tout cet entraînement spartiate, c'était aussi bien pour payer leur pension que pour occuper l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Une dernière torsion du poignet, une lampe brillante comme un sous neuf, un chiffon voletant peu gracieusement vers la corbeille de linge sale plus tard, et la compétence « entretient de la maison » fut validé.

Avec un grognement de Mother qui signifiait « mouais, c'est pas encore ça ».

Croyant que le travail était fini, l'exorciste commençait à partir la tête haute vers un paradis fait de belles femmes en tant qu'anges et de jeux de cartes en tant que décors. Et il fut retenu par les cheveux par la maîtresse de maison, qui n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui. Diablesse, démone !

Elle le retenait dans l'enfer !

Et en plus, elle était décidée à l'emmener dans son antre, dans la plus terrible des salles : la cuisine.

Avec ces fours d'où jaillissaient les flammes du roi démon, où les bruits rappelaient la lave en fusion prête à accueillir les malheureux…

Les plus terrible des endroits, une salle de tortures !

Qui comportait plusieurs étapes : la première, l'humiliation.

Le tablier.

Pour un homme raffiné tel que lui, il ne devait pas être jaune à poids blancs.

Les maniques.

Cela passait, même si elles étaient de deux couleurs différentes, l'une rouge et l'autre verte. Mais qu'est ce que cela n'allait pas avec son physique d'Apollon !

Deuxième étape, la moquerie.

Oui, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi telle ou telle casserole allait mieux qu'une autre.

Oui, pareille pour les cuillères. Et les louches.

Oui, oui, il était nul en cuisine, n'arrivant pas à réaliser un plat sans le faire brûler. Alors qu'on le laisse en paix !

Mais s'il y avait une étape qui était plus que toute les autres le summum de la honte, c'était ce qui se trouvait dans les prunelles de Mother quand elle regardait le rôti que venait de préparer Marian.

La compassion.

Pour ce qui était née de l'union de l'exorciste et des couteaux, épices, four, qu'il avait utilisés.

Parce que ce qui se tenait devant elle, ce n'était pas un plat, même plus de la nourriture.

Même ce qu'on faisait dans cette pièce était infernal, relevant parfois du divin. Parce que rater autant la cuisson que l'assaisonnement, c'était incroyable.

Elle ne devait absolument pas laisser un tel danger pour la santé public en pleine nature.

Alors elle s'arma elle aussi de l'équipement du cuisinier et s'occupa du dessert. La tarte aux pommes, ça, fallait pas le rater. Cadeau pour le petit. Donc c'était à eux deux qu'ils se lancèrent dans la préparation du fameux gâteau.

« Allez, pèles les pommes ! »

Elle tendait un couteau vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges et pointait du doigt un sac rempli de belles pommes rouges.

« On se croirait dans Blanche Neige, avec la pomme donnée par la vieille sorcière… marmonnât-il.

-Je te rassure, on n'est pas dans un conte pour enfant. Parce que j'utiliserais des méthodes beaucoup plus innovatrices que le poison caché dans de pauvres pommes ! D'ailleurs, demandes leur pardon en les pelant gentiment et lentement !

-Grng… »

Alors, bon grès mal grès, pomme après pomme, Marian s'exécuta. En silence. Sinon il se prenait un coup de poêle.

Après maintes tapes sur les doigts, plusieurs réprimandes, beaucoup de crises de colères et tout autant de bosses causées par la fameuse poêle, un plat était installé au centre de la table, encore légèrement fumant.

Odeur : bonne.

Enfin, si, mais ce n'était pas au niveau de celles faites par Mother seule.

Apparence : presque ça !

En progrès !

Et comme on partait de loin, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Goût : bon, au moins on sentait les pommes, quoiqu'un peu trop cuites, et il n'y avait pas de quoi déclarer une crise.

Fière tout de même de cette réussite, Marian marchait d'un pas résolut lorsqu'il amena le gâteau à son nouveau protégé.

Il fut reçut par un mutisme tenace. Sans s'offusquer de ce refus de communication, Cross posa la tarte sur la table de chevet.

Le petit garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même ne bougea pas un orteil, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés.

Le maréchal sortit de la chambre, de la maison. Il prit une cigarette, l'allumât, et la portât à ses lèvres.

Bientôt, un nuage de fumée s'élevait dans les aires. Il le regardait pensivement s'élever dans le ciel bleu et sans nuages, lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied bien placé dans le dos.

« Qui t'as dit que tu avais finis ?! Y'a encore la lessive à faire ! »

Sans faire de commentaires acerbes comme à son habitude à l'encontre de la frêle vieille dame, c'était un Cross on ne peut plus sage qui suivit cette dernière et son panier à linge vers la rivière la plus proche.

Derrière lui, il laissait une cigarette à peine entamée au milieu des brins d'herbes.

« Tu prends ton linge comme ça, et tu astiques de haut en bas, comme ça. »

En silence, l'apprentie refaisait les mêmes gestes.

Ce qui inquiétais Mother. Légèrement.

Voir Marian aussi tranquille et docile signifiait problèmes à l'horizon, et elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

« Hey, t'as quoi à te taire ? Me dis pas que tu es rentré dans les rangs et fais vœux de silence ?

-Non, je réfléchis à qui je pourrais aller voir se soir. »

La dame faillit s'étouffer. Il le disait avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, ce mensonge !

« C'est très important comme question, il faut y réfléchir avec sérieux.

-Moi qui croyais que c'était à cause du gamin. »

En le voyant s'arrêter l'espace de deux secondes son travail, elle sut qu'elle avait bien devinée.

En tant que tutrice, fallait bien qu'elle observe tout ce que faisait son élève. Et trouve ce que dissimulait celui-ci.

Et l'exorciste n'arrivait pas à cacher à une ancienne comme elle ce à quoi il pensé.

« Arrêtes de frotter cette chemise, tu vas l'user jusqu'à la corde. »

Une fois la besogne finit, qui au goût du maréchal n'était pas la plus difficile, ils retournèrent à la maison.

La journée se terminât sur Cross préparant ce qui ressemblait plus à de l'eau vaseuse qu'à de la soupe.

Après ce triste repas, tous se rendirent à leurs chambres respectives, sans que Mother ne reparle à Marian du garçon.

L'exorciste refit un point rapide sur la journée.

Et il trouvait qu'il ne s'en était pas si mal tiré, avec un professeur pareille.

Il n'avait cassé que quelques objets de peu de valeurs n'avait raté que le repas de midi, puisqu'il considérait que la soupe était très bien préparée et que la tarte aux pommes était tout aussi bien et n'avait abîmé que trois ou quatre habits. Une bonne journée en perspective.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violement.

« Au fait, demain, on recommence. »

Et elle repartie aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'elle était entrée, en refermant la porte, s'il vous plait.

Alors, allongé sur son lit, son regard se perdit de nouveau vers le plafond.

Et un profond, lent et désespéré soupir passât sa bouche.

Et flûte.

Comment tuer un exorciste plus efficacement qu'un akuma : en le faisant travailler en dehors de son dangereux métier et avec une folle âgée.

La porte revint se fracasser contre le mur avec un bruit ressemblant à des lamentations.

« Et aujourd'hui je t'ai épargné pour la cuisine. Demain, c'est réveil à l'aube pour le petit déjeuner, avec ensuite ménage, lessive, entretient du jardin, raccommodement du toit et découpe de bois. »

Nouvelle fermeture de porte sur un homme qui s'arrachait les cheveux.

Tout, mais pas la cuisine.

Diablesse !

Akuma !

« Et arrêtes de m'insulter en pensées, sinon je te rajoute du travail en plus ! »


	8. Lenalee et Komui

Elle avait mal.

Elle avait froid.

Elle avait peur.

Elle avait sombrée dans les ténèbres de la folie humaine.

Elle avait beau être jeune, elle avait compris. Compris que ces hommes, dans leur peur des plus primales, coulaient faire d'elle une arme sans âme. Utilisable et jetable à souhait.

Une simple poupée dont un marionnettiste caché tirait les fils de sa nouvelle vie.

Elle ne devait pourtant pas être la seule à subir l'espoir de l'humanité sur ses frêles épaules.

Mais là, alors qu'elle était entourée de toutes ces personnes aux visages et aux mains froides, elle se sentait seule.

Terriblement seule.

Pourtant, au milieu de cette sombre nuit sans fin qu'était devenue son environnement, une lumière est apparue.

Sous la forme d'une main tendue, son sauveur a dissipé ces ombres. Une présence chaleureuse à ses côtés. Des mots gentiment prononcés à son encontre, au lieu de ces ordres aboyés. De longs doigts fin parcourant ses cheveux éparpillés en deux longues mèches sur l'oreiller.

La fin du calvaire.

Elle n'avait plus mal.

Elle n'avait plus froid.

Elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle serait forte.

« Dis, grand frère, comment je peux bien utiliser mes bottes ? »

Une petite fille, pas plus âgée que 12 ans, aux longues couettes noires de jais, montrait ses chaussures d'un petit doigt fin.

Son auditoire avait pris conscience de la jeune fille dès son entrée dans la salle.

Parce que le Grand Intendant avait stoppé son discours à la simple vue de sa cadette. Avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus joyeux, il posa une main protectrice sur la tête de sa jeune sœur.

Tout en lançant un regard menaçant aux autres membres de la pièce.

Les quelques scientifiques, soucieux de leur santé, quittèrent rapidement et discrètement la salle.

Revenons à la source totale de son attention : Lenalee.

Cette dernière n'avait pas remarqué le petit manége de son aîné, et conservait ses grands yeux sombres braqués sur le visage fin de l'Intendant, attendant patiemment la réponse.

Réfléchissant sur ce point, il invita la plus jeune à s'installer dans l'un des grands canapés du bureau.

« Il n'y a pas de bonne ou mauvaise utilisation des Dark Boots. C'est à toi de trouver la meilleure, celle qui te convient le mieux. »

Elle semblait partiellement convaincue, l'air pensif qu'évoquait sa petite tête légèrement penchée sur le côté affirmait l'observation.

« Et bien… Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas le papillon ? Tu pourrais virevolter avec grâce dans les airs… »

Il en était fière de son idée, et notamment du fait que la plus jeune semblait comprendre le sens, et y réfléchir sérieusement. C'était une jeune fille intelligente. Mais lorsqu'elle se leva et que ses yeux d'habitude si lumineux rencontrèrent ceux du scientifique, il se demanda où était passée sa gentille, adorable et douce sœur.

« Tu as tort, grand frère. Je ne serais pas un bel insecte que l'on peut épingler pour ses belles ailes. Je combattrai. Je serai un oiseau. »

Et je te protégerais, grand frère.

Elle sortit dans un froissement de tissu, ses longues couettes volant gracieusement derrière elle. Komui suivit du regard sa silhouette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse le pas de la porte.

Elle était forte, sa petite sœur. Elle gardait la tête haute et froide malgré se monde impitoyable. Elle était déjà blindée contre beaucoup de chose.

Ce monde qui l'a faite grandir trop vite, avec cet apprentissage féroce et cruel, lui a montré comment reconnaître le chassé du chasseur.

Et elle a décidé sa place, le troisième choix : être libre.

L'Intendant passa une main lasse devant ses yeux. Il était un peu fatigué, lui aussi.

La vie ne lui faisait pas de cadeau, à lui non plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Comment peut-on faire ça ? C'était la question qui lui revenait en tête depuis qu'on lui avait parlé du projet « D'exorcistes de 2eme génération ». Avec fébrilité, il s'était emparé des feuilles contenant tous les aboutissants de ce qui s'annonçait la plus belle réussite de sa carrière. Il n'était pas l'un de ces mégalomanes assoiffés de gloire, argent, puissance, tout ce qui peut détruire une société d'un claquement de doigt. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'est être au service de la science de demain, celle qui permettrait sûrement de gagner la guerre sainte des temps moderne. Et quand il lut ces quelques lignes sur cette feuille immaculée, il avait déjà trouvé un moyen d'y arriver, à cette avancée.

XXX

Il le tenait entre ces bras. Le fruit de recherches diverses, nombreuses et astreignantes sur l'Innocence et le cerveau humain de Compatibles. Il n'avait découvert qu'un millième de ce que l'on pouvait tirer de ce cube extraordinaire. Mais c'était suffisant pour ce qu'ils en faisaient. Et le résultat était là. Vivant. Reposant encore dans une phase de stase. Mais bel et bien créée. Ils avaient réussit. Et pendant que ses confrères se congratulaient, il se pencha au dessus de la cuve, la lumière émanant se réfléchissant sur ses verres de lunettes.

« Bienvenu, Alma. »

XXX

Le projet avait été une belle réussite qu'ils avaient eu l'autorisation de continuer leurs expériences. Même si le spécimen Alma Karma ne pouvait pas encore se synchroniser avec l'Innocence, il y avait eu de nombreux progrès attestant d'une bonne avancée. C'était dans cette effervescence que « naquit » un autre spécimen : Yuu Kanda.

Plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accepter ce projet. Il les voyait tous deux s'épanouir depuis que Kanda avait accepté de « cohabiter avec ce chialeur de première même pas fichu d'articuler des choses intelligentes. » comme il le disait si bien. Et les voir ainsi, déjà confrontés aux enjeux de ce monde, de leurs nouvelles vies, cela lui pinçait le cœur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir du remords.

XXX

Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Cette question tourbillonnait dans sa tête depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé ce qu'ils comptaient faire de Yuu. Ces abrutis, ces malvoyants, ces sans cerveaux oui ! Détruire ainsi sans remords ni compassion un projet si aboutit ?!

Et cela lui frappa l'esprit avec le plus puissant des marteaux. Non, cela faisait un moment que ces deux là n'étaient plus de « simples projets aboutit sans émotions ». Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient devenus humains. Plus que tout ce qu'était ces hauts commandants. Les éclats de rire, de larmes d'Alma, les sourires rares et les excès de colère fréquents de Yuu. Oui, ils étaient bel et bien humains. Et en plus de vouloir enlever cette humanité en les traitants de machines sans cœur, voilà qu'on allait même jusqu'à vouloir en priver un de sa vie. Si c'était pour en arriver là, il aurait peut être fallut ne jamais avoir commencé ce projet.

XXX

Ce projet avait pour base le sang. Même s'il s'agissait de celui d'Akuma, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était tuer les âmes enchaînées afin de les libérer. Et ce projet avait finit dans le sang

Ils étaient encore tous deux en vie. Mais à quel prix.

A ce point culminant de sa carrière, il avait découvert beaucoup de choses. Dont notamment que la folie du monde n'épargnait personne. Il s'en voulait. Pour avoir succombé à ses idéaux de puissance, pour ne pas avoir résisté à la cupidité. Pour avoir commencé ce projet. Parce que quoi qu'il en dise, il avait ces vices depuis le début.


End file.
